TwilightThe After Story
by lovetoreadvamps
Summary: this is basicallly what i think would happen after BD. theres old characters, new characters, and new a new enemy. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so the first thing I would like to say is that I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! That fabulous honor goes to Stephanie Myer. Ok now that that's out of the way we can continue. This is a re-write of a previous story I had written. If you read that story I thank you. If you didn't, well then you get to start fresh. Warning if you're not a Twilight Fan do not read this. Plain and simple. Ok well here we go. Hope you enjoy. Oh and btw its post Breaking Dawn 17 years after Nessie was born.**

Chapter 1- Getting Ready Eh?

Renesmee POV

I stood in front of the mirror trying to position my bangs just right over my eyes. I knew it wouldn't affect me vision in the slightest, I would still be able to see better than any human with so called 20-20 vision. The bangs were simply because it was part of my image, of well my new image. Every time we change schools, or towns, or countries, or whatever, I always change my image. I've been the nerdy chick, preppy chick, classic schoolgirl, tomboy, and emo which is no easy feat considering I can't really cut myself. This time I'm going for the whole punk-rock chick image. I even went as far as dying my brown hair black which hot pink and purple streaks, much to Alice's annoyment. But it was all cleared up when I told her that I needed a whole new wardrobe now. She loved the fact that I did not gain my mother's aversion to fashion.

I kept it simple for the first day of school. Off-the-shoulder, plain white t-shirt, black mini skirt with a thin red belt, knee length black socks, and black combat boots. And with my hair placed perfectly over my face, I was now complete.

"I look hot" I said out loud to myself.

"I'll say." Jake said leaning against the doorframe. "I would definitely tap that." He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist

"Watch it Jake. If my dad hears he'll kill you."

"Yeah right babe. Your dad loves me." he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"Watch it mutt" dad said ripping Jake from me. "I didn't like you before, I don't like you now." He threw him across the room, Jake's head slamming into the dresser. "And keep your dirty thoughts about my daughter to yourself.

"Quit going through my mind bloodsucker." Jake said getting up.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't alive pup."

"You want to go? Come at me bro. I'll take you on any day." He leaned into a fight stance and dad followed. This wasn't going to end good if I didn't do something fast.

"MOM. DAD AND JAKE ARE AT IT AGAIN." I yelled. She was upstairs in a flash and both of them relaxed immediately.

"I've told you two, no fighting in the house. Do I have to remind you what happened last time?" they shook their heads simultaneously. "Good. Now both of you downstairs and in the car now, everyone is waiting." They hung their heads and walked out of the room and downstairs. I never understood why they always listened to her. I mean I get dad, if he doesn't she won't put out, but Jake? He always does whatever she says the first time. Like he owes her something. I tried asking once, but they changed the subject too quick.

I walked out behind them grabbing my bag on the way. Like mom said, everyone was waiting. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice we're in got into Em's new pickup, while mom, dad, Jake, and I climbed into dad's new Mercedes. He gave up his Volvo after her found out that Jake and I lost our virginities in it. That was the last time, mom was referring to.

"Ok Nessie, let's go over it once more. It's imperative that you've got it down perfectly." Mom said as we pulled off. I rolled my eyes and recited for what seemed like the 20th time our back story.

"Carlisle and Esme are my parents, and 'Edward' is my brother. You're his girlfriend of three years, and your parents died in a house fire so we took you in. Rose and Jasper are twins, and they we're abandoned at our doorstep when they were 4 months old. Alice and Emmett we're saved from a horrible factory we discovered while vacationing in Africa. And Jake was found in a hospital dumpster."

"Very good sweetie. You get a cookie." Dad said passing me one of mom's famous blood filled cookies. I smiled at my sweet treat, like a 4 year old.

"Hey I thought I could only make you smile like that." Jake said which was followed by a low growl from dad.

"I swear if you two don't stop I'm going to take away your most favorite things." Mom said which meant no sex for dad and no food for Jake. They stopped immediately and the car was quiet for the rest of the ride. 10 minutes later we arrived at Centennial Regional High School. That's right our new home is Canada.

Ok what do think? Please comment and constructive crictism only thank-you. What did you think of Nessie not knowing the past between Jake and Bella? I will try to get another you up by the end of today or tomorrow. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and reviewed. Here's the next installment. See if you can remember the new character from Breaking Dawn. Oh and I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

Chapter 2: Old Friends New Friends

Nessie's POV

It was the same here, as at any other school. As soon as we entered, all eyes were on us. Rose was enjoying the constant stares, while mom, err I mean Bella was practically cringing in the corner. My magnified hearing was able to pick up on all the whispers of the enchanted students.

"Did you see the blonde? She's hot as hell. I would totally do her."

"Yeah. What about the Shorty? Cute and perky just how I like em."

"Those guys are so hot. I have to get me a slice of that man pie."

"Little punk chick is sexy. Think she with anyone, cause if she ani't I'm going in." that particular comment made Jacob growl slightly, and tense up.

"Down boy." I said linking arms with him. He relaxed a little, and bent down to peck me on the cheek.

"For once I agree with you pup. Those boy's thoughts are dirtier than yours." Edward chimed in. "Ha. Maybe if we can get him alone. Don't think I can wait till we read him his rights though." He obviously read Jake's mind and I was messing the joke. I sighed and rolled my eyes. At least they weren't fighting anymore.

We walked on and the comments stayed mostly neutral. Someone said a particularly dirty comment about Bella, and I swear if she were human she would have been blushing like crazy. We mostly ignored the comments, as they were expected. It wasn't until we were right in front of the office that someone said something of interest.

"They look like that other kid that came in earlier. Think they're related or something?" a boy with a serious nasal problem said to his friend. We stopped walking and turned to each other in shock. Another one? Us and the Denali Clan were the only ones we knew of that mingled with humans regularly and they would have told us if they were going to be close by. Edward started to turn towards the boy, but Emmett was faster.

"What did you say kid?" he said grabbing the boy by the front of his shirt and lifting him a good foot off the ground.

"I…I…" he stuttered clearly scared to death. "S…s…Someone new came in a little while before you. Looked kind of like you guys. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."

"What he look like? " Emmett continued. Jasper was trying to calm him down, but it clearly wasn't working too well.

"Tall. Kind of tall. 5'10-6 foot. I'm not sure. Black hair. Long, well kind of long. Long for a boy, but short for a girl. A little longer than shoulder length. Red eyes, wicked red eyes. Had to be contacts or something. Was wicked though."

"Anything else? Did he talk to anyone, was he alone?"

"N..no. All by himself. Didn't say anything to anyone just walked in like he owned the place or something. Look I don't know anything else. I swear."

"Really, because I think you're lying to me. It wouldn't be smart to lie to me." his grip tightened on the boy. Sweat began pouring down the boy's face and he started to tremble

"I swear I don't know anything. I don't"

"Emmett enough." Rose said walking up next to Emmett. He looked at her than turned back to the boy. He let go of him and the boy ran off, probably half way across the globe. Emmett stared after him a moment then turned and walked back to our group. We all turned and walked into the office leaving the chorus of whispers behind us.

"Emmett that was totally uncalled for. I could have handled. What if he got hurt or worse?" Edward said so low only we could hear.

"Well he didn't and we got the information we needed." Em responded coolly.

"That's not the point Em. We're suppose to be blending in not randomly beating kids up."

"Enough out of both of you." Alice interceded. "We need to figure this out. Who else could be here?"

"Possibly the Voltouri." Bella said offering some assistance.

"Nope. I would have seen them. In fact I can't see a thing. It's like they're blocking me or something."

"That's not possible unless they're like Nessie or something right?" We were standing there pondering the situation, weighing the possibilities, when she walked in anger practically dripping off of her.

"Hey muscle boy. Who do you think you are?" she said obviously referring to Emmett. She was an African American girl with short black hair and light brown eyes. She was average height and dressed in a slim fitting red dress and red ballerina shoes.

"Excuse me?" Emmett said, stepping up to the girl. "You talking to me"

"Yeah, what you got a hearing problem or something? What I want to know is, where do get off beating up kids. You think you're so big and bad that you can go beating on any shrimp you find?"

"Look girly, stay out of this. Why don't you have a tea party somewhere? This isn't your fight."

"Like hell it is. That kid you tried to beat up is my bother and I'd be damned if someone tried to hurt him."

"Your brother?" I said startled by her statement.

"Yeah what's it to you wannabe punk chick?'

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Unless your hearing is as bad as you're fashion sense. FYI that looks is so last year."

"Oh hell no. Jake hold my earring, cause bitch 'bout to get slapped." I was mad. Who did she think she was coming in here and bashing everyone?

"Nessie calm down." Edward said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Look I understand your concern for your brother but you need to go." He said to the random chick.

"All right I'll go, but if I ever catch you beating my brother or anyone else in this school again, I swear I'm going to be whopping some ass." She turned to leave, but then turned back and looked at Emmett again. "Oh yeah and tell Blondie over there to calm down. No one is going to mess with her precious boy toy." She said pointing to Rose. I hadn't even noticed that Rose was angry. She looked at the girl, ready to kill. The girl walked out, leaving us even more confused.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked

"That was my girlfriend." Said a familiar voice behind us.

**Ohhhhh Cliffy. Ok you guess, what do you think? Who do you think our mysterious guest is and what is up with crazy over here? All in due time my friends. All in due time. Please comment and tell your friends.**


End file.
